Kitesune Lite
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: Forever since, the boy had stirred from the watery tube... Knowing nothing except his master's commands, he sets out to destroy his double called Syaoran. But Lite the Kitesune realizes that there is something more to them... UPDATED. Please R & R
1. The 'foxy' clone called Lite

_A darkened grey wolf looked down at the fox as he spoke to his distant kin, his voice echoing throughout the horizon._

"Even though we may look similar, act similar and even have the same habits, you are not my brother- you will never be one with our tribe!" 

"You were adopted by others, not your own species- and that is a great taboo." snarled the lupine beast, his gold eyes glowed an almost harsh dusty yellow.

"Get out, you are now not one of us, you're a scavenger."

_The rusty red fox looked up at the great 'brother', his furry lank body panted as above in the untouched azure sky; a great white female bird soared just beyond reach…_

And as the animal watched the graceful creature, he swore he would get revenge on his brother, the Wolf… The fox's name was Lite, and his brother was called Dracut.

* * *

"Look, master," pointed out the dark curly-haired girl assistant to the evil King, "He stirs," Fie Kung's voice echoed as he stared at theawakening boy in the glass tube, the teenager's eyes were slowly adjusting to the light.

There was a gleam, an almost maniac gleam deep within the young boy's eyes that didn't even seem to frighten the cold Fie Kung, thebrazen King of Flying. All those months watching Syaoran's group had finally paid off…!

But there seemed to be a slight thing to adjust… Where was the water going to be? Clearly the boy couldn't breathe in water...?

"Drain the water," the Flying King commanded as immediately there was a snap of glass breaking… So he didn't need to drain the waterytankafter all, he noted with a sly grin.

* * *

Where am I…? What are those blurry things in front of me, they look strangely familiar. Like a face, yeah that was it; they looked like cruel faces looking at me- like I was a creature to be stared at...

I _definitely_ don't want to be stared at, I want to get out! _I'M GETTING OUT!_ The two strange things kept staring at me expectantly as soon as I breathed fresh air, panting.

I flashed them a pure deadly look, a look that told them to stay away from me. Stay away from the danger that lurks for them. Just then the old thing started talking to me slowly and clearly...

"Do you know your purpose, O dark and demoted one, one of the assistants?" Such long words I never knew…

The thing looked like a bag of bones so I decided to tell him.

"You look like a bag." I yelled at him, spitting the words between my sharply formed teeth- teeth that flashed.

"Your purpose," he continued, as though he didn't hear me, "is to find the one who looks like you- provided that you know _what_ you really are. His name is Syaoran Li, and he must be destroyed at all cost. He is a dangerous foe to us of the kingdom."

Images rapidly spun through my mind, a creature that was completely grey- and memories that were half formed in my tender mind. I decided to ask the worthless person my next question.

I pressed onwards.

"And what do I do with this Syaoran? What is my true name?" The old thing grinned unfamiliarly. "You kill him, taking the powerful girl as a prize for me."

"And your name is _Kitesune Lite. _Your true form is not your current form..."

"And you must find that out for yourself." True form, what did that mean? But I must do his bidding...

So I knelt down as I prepared to shift my form. Suddenly I felt myself smoothly changing into a fox…

_It is done, I am Kitesune Lite. And I will definatelymurder the one called Syaoran Li, even if it takes me all my half-long life...!_


	2. Trickery

**Kitsune Lite**

_The dove was free, and it was joyful. It was joyful of the fact that Lite had gone and disappeared. _

_Meanwhile, she landed on the ground gently, wings agape as an Artic rabbit approached. _

"_Dear one, little one…" the bunny crooned softly, "Do not think you are safe, trouble is not far ahead." _

_The innocent dove just cocked her head- as her friend, Dracut- entered the sanctuary, prowling around and promising to protect her._

_Unknown to all, the fox was watching with eyes of cunning. _

_Trickery was its game and he would stop at nothing to gain the dove... As a black lizard plundered towards the rabbit and growled, the fox was disguised, as camouflaged as the darkened trees were. _

_A perfect hiding place for him to foresee what Dracut was planning..._

_-------------_

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as he ran down the pathway. "Let's go, Mokona won't like waiting!" The Princess laughed brightly, being with the one she loved was fantastic!

Dancing all around, she spun gracefully as the spring leaves fell like a wind-storm- upon the grassy glen.

The dimension that they recently entered was called Liaten, containing of sanctuaries and parks that people rambled through.

It seemed like a haven to the newcomer Syaoran, who just basked in the sun, resting from the other struggles of the past.

The morning sun beamed down its sunny rays, highlighting the path as the Princess continued to spring gaily towards the cafe. Suddenly, she stopped.

Fye was there, along with Kurogane. They were slurping up something… A milkshake-?

"Oh, hi there, Princess Sakura!" smiled Fye, his teeth was whiter than usual. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything!" agreed Sakura happily, nodding to her friend. The blond magic practiser just grinned- his friend was just so cheerful sometimes!

"Don't wander off too far- we wouldn't want you to be lost because of the new territory we're entering… It could be dangerous Sakura-san."

"I won't wander off- do not worry Fye-, I've got Syaoran to protect me!" sang Sakura happily, as she blundered into her beloved Syaoran. Syaoran grimaced as the brown haired waif like girl looked up in total surprise.

"I'll look after you, Princess Sakura. I won't let anything get you… May it be man, monster –or beast?" The boy blushed for a moment before she knew.

Suddenly, the teenage boy smelt something and ran off towards that direction. "Syaoran!"

_Those things ran off, didn't they? Pathetic things, I'll tell Fei Wong about this…! _

The Kitsune Lite grinned to himself manically; his fur was bristling in the shade of the tree. He made sure that nobody saw him before assuming his humanised form.

_Ha, the female thing won't suspect anything!_ Sakura saw 'Syaoran' step into the sunlight;  
"Syaoran! There you are! Ran off didn't you? That was very naughty of Li Syaoran!"


	3. Traitor

_The fox, Lite, stretched his limbs before he leapt gracefully beyond the darkened forest. _

_So, Dracut was going to protect the dove- wasn't he? He'll soon put a stop to that! _

_The dove meanwhile was unaware of those things happening… It just cooed softly. _

_Dracut suddenly pointed his nose towards the north, he could smell a strong scent from somewhere afar… _

_Leaving his beloved dove, the Wolf whispered _

_"Be safe, my dear Dove, and stay away from that fox-"_

_The dove nodded briefly before hopping off. _

_Lite's red fur bristled with a keen joy; finally he had that naive creature all to himself! _

_He prepared to pounce on the small white bird, his eyes glinting with a fanatical light... _

_But just then a figure blocked his path, it was the dark lizard, its armour full of scales glinted in the cool sunlight, looking warily at the fox. _

_Opening its dark mouth full of white fangs it hissed a warning. _

_"Stay away from the Dove," It roared, "That dove is special." The lizard's slitted eyes shifted within a monstrous face… _

_Lite paused, that Lizard saw right through him… The Lizard prepared to lunge at the fox, but the Dove fluttered over to the fox, cooing and pressing its head against the fox's fur, as if affirming that the fox was its true beloved… Grunting, the Lizard looked at the two animals and paused, before it continued its activities with the Artic Rabbit._

"Li Syaoran!" called Sakura. Lite looked up abruptly, his eyes feigned a wary love.

"Sakura… Sakura-hime."

Lite tried to imitate his predecessor's voice as the desert-Princess rooted her body towards him in a welcoming hug.

Lite felt uncomfortable in this close embrace

_f_or a moment, he wanted to strike the _thing_ that dared to go near him…

_The thing better fear the Kitsune Lite's wrath…!_

A soft yet unheard growl now accompanied the sigh of the two people.

Lite's fist quickly tightened.

But somehow his feral instincts were resisted as the Princess continued talking to him.

"Syaoran, I cannot-wait-until-we-get-back-to-our-kingdom, you see we almost got all of my memory feathers back…"

Lite's eyes widened for a brief excited moment before he attempted to conduct a more pleasant voice...

"That's right, Princess-Sakura." The clone had to force his voice uncharacteristically.

"Let's sojourn in a more leisurely manner towards the Kingdom of Clow!"

Kurogane seemed to shift his position, his maroon eyes saw right through Kitsune Lite's act.

_How dare that traitor deceive our fair Princess?_

In less than a second, a blade flashed and Lite found himself at the mercy of the ninja Kurogane's katana…

"Show yourself traitor," roared Kurogane as his helmet was unadjusted,

"You're going to attack our fair Princess, are you not?"

Lite's eyes were alarmed, but then they glared at the mortal that was threatening.

Princess Sakura will protect him.

"Stop, Kurogane-sana! Have you gone mad? That's Li Syaoran you're attacking!"

"Insane? That's the traitor you're embracing!" argued Kurogane. Then Sakura did the unexpected…

She slapped Kurogane the ninja twice on the face before helping Lite up.

"Are you alright, my Li?"

Kurogane shrugged; there was nothing he could do…


	4. Treason

**Kitesune Lite**

_Meanwhile, Dracut was prowling and snarling as he had realised what had happened to his beloved Dove, the grey wolf was in a tempered mood as Lite approached the pure white bird. _

_"So you dare, lone scavenger, to prey on my Dove? The fool!" _

_There was a sudden jolt as the large weight of the threatening canine plunged across the gap that was between the two different animals. _

_Lite the fox immediately backed away as the wolf drew closer to him, he could feel the hot and humid breath blowing from his brother's mouth. _

_The black lizard hissed with glee, revealing a pitiless mouth. _

_In an instant, the dusky fox felt like it was failing to reach the Dove as the wolf tried to sink its teeth into the coppery fur of his rival. _

_In desperation, it attempted to twist away from the Dracut animal. _

_"Dracut," Lite panted. "I will be avenged…!" _

_Dracut's golden eyes leered at him, pausing. "I'll never let you near the Dove again," _

_The grey wolf's tail waved from side to side in a sort of tense warning. Lite got the idea and he sulked off, his muzzle barely touching the ground. _

_Some days later, he was sitting by a river. To himself, the fox thought that he would try and somehow gain some more power before he meets up with Dracut again… _

_But how, he had no idea._

_As he was pondering this, his eyes fell upon a human's 'skin' on the damp riverbank, a sort of fur humans used to protect themselves… _

_THAT WAS IT! If Lite contacted the animal spirits, maybe this wily fox could change himself… Into a many tailed Kitsune. _

_He was willing to try anything to obtain the Dove, and maybe this was the answer._

* * *

Syaoran was desperately searching for the supposed beast, but he was getting very tense. In the new world of Laiten, nights came more quickly than in the land of Clow...

And he had a feeling that Sakura would not like to know his secret after all he had been through. Just then there was a flash of light above and the boy ducked.

_What was that?_ This unusual light was extremely resilient, it resembled a ghostly orb...

Before the boy could shout out, the light had moved towards him, becoming like mist.

"Princess Sakura! Fye! Kurogane!!!"

The brown haired boy attempted to shout, but his voice seemed to have become vapid and his body refused to move…

The mist had surrounded Syaoran now, it wafted around him as vague animalistic figures with glowing hot eyes beckoned towards him.

_Come towards usss…_ they whispered. _Learn everyone's past and your future… _

Their voices now rasped with raw emotions.

"NOOO!!!" Syaoran suddenly had the energy to break eye contact.

The once courageous boy now ran...

Syaoran had sprinted like the unbroken and howling wind towards safety…

* * *

The three golden moons stared down at the lone boy, seemingly omniscient as the Clow gods. Syaoran panted with fear and fever, sweat running down his lean flanks. Just then he heard a soft and yet childlike _'Puku!'_ coming from a different direction.

"Wait for me! My friends don't leave me here in Liateeen!" His voice cracked as he realised that his friends… Were leaving without the most important person, Syaoran.

Just then, there was a small figure a few miles away, he was sure that it was floating.

The people standing in a circle were laughing as the jewel creature had opened its wide mouth, spread its wings and transformed them.

A rainbow light had emerged and teleported these friends of his. Syaoran felt feverish as he watched them in anger…

_NO… They couldn't be…!_ Princess Sakura was hugging a copy-cat, a dark look-alike of Syaoran… As Sakura and the look-alike were transformed into another element, the copy had opened his amber eyes and grinned superbly and cunningly.

Sakura still had his arms around her and had closed her eyes in inhibited joy, so she was unable to see.

"WAAAIT!" Syaoran's voice had now completely and utterly broken, he screamed out his wish...

But just as he reached his beloved arms, the two figures had instantly shuddered violently and were just gone. They had teleported to another reality or a limitless World.

Before he collapsed, he thought he saw bright lights, before the shadows had claimed the tortured consciousness of Syaoran Li…

* * *

_A few thousand light-years later…_

"Syaoran, are we here?" Sakura stared at the new vision that had now graced her sights. No longer were they in Laiten, dear Mokona had made sure of that.

They were in a drearily lit and water-filled city. A haphazard sign had proclaimed through neon lights, a foreign language which this group simply couldn't understand.

Lite had felt uncomfortable during the ride, and he didn't like the way the other thing had stared at him. But despite the pain, he falsely smiled through his sharp teeth.  
"Yes, dear Sakura, we are here…" He comforted her through her racking tears.  
"BUT IT'S NOT LIKE HOME!" The Princess wailed; Lite simply stroked her hair…

"Don't worry, we're staying here."

Fie Kung would like that arrangement, would make it _much_ easier to capture her…

But somehow, Lite the Kitsune did not feel like living up to the deal just yet…

_Leave it a few more days for that thing to collect her…_


	5. Trekking

**Kitsune Lite**

_Some peaked ruins loomed from the dark and vibrant mists of time, being sustained by the energies of those who laboured under the sun for many ages to resurrect the hidden glories of the past. _

_Mountains had quickly eroded over the eternal years, being reduced to mere rubble as the eons passed slowly for those who waited for the dawn of a new future. _

_And yet the very mountains that held the broken ruins had somehow preserved, frozen in time itself. _

_Animals had scoffed at the ruins, they had asked themselves what lengths would some fallible humans had taken to build THIS. _

_These animals had little knowledge that long ago, the humans had believed in such superstitious beliefs such as 'spirits'. _

_Those animals had never known what back-breaking labour had been undertaken for thousands of years, nor had they known of the magical sacrifices needed to give the 'spirits' what they needed. _

_So no animal had noticed on that particular day, a lone scraggly and rusty-red fox slowly making its way up the human-created path._

_Pausing for breath, the Lite creature had stopped for a well-deserved rest. _

_The sun was beating down upon his fur and the fox's fur felt so humid, that for a moment he remembered his mission. "I must reach that strange looking object to defeat Dracut." _

_Red eyes flared in the harsh spotlight of the sun as Lite trekked ever onwards._

_Being a fox, he was nimbler than any other human around, so he reached the summit in a matter of weeks. Throwing down himself near the silent altar, Lite noticed that the air here wasn't as stifling as he thought it would be. _

_Instead, there was a cooling breeze that penetrated the whole of the area. _

_His fur seemed to be much cleaner after the brief interception of the opposing elements. _

_The fox's heart leapt with joy, this was going to be the outcome of his visit – he was going to triumph against 'brother-kin' Dracut for sure now! _

_Pawing in the dust as a ritual for questioning, the animal was startled to find the very stones… Were moving of their own accord. _

"You can ask me some questions four, but hold your tongue forevermore."

_A harsh yet gentle lady's voice enumerated from the very depths of the region. _

_Lite's eyes were shocked beyond belief… _

_Even though the voice was without doubt 'humanity' - the purely universal meaning behind those words shook the animal's mind, filling it with a profound clarity. _

_The lady… Acknowledged all languages; either human or animal._

_Lite_ _knew this was an animal spirit - in the shape of a lady speaking through the ruins._

"Thou want to be a Kitsune, so that thou could defeat thine enemies." _L_

_ite stated carefully, in his own canine language. _

_The source of the voice seemed to shimmer before him, before taking the spirit's own form._

"Why do thou?" _the Aeviqus Spirit hummed silently, expecting an answer from the fox. _

_The raptor-horse shimmered in various colours as the fox pleaded with the deity._

"It would mean revenge if I became a Kitsune, be one with the elements."

_Finally, the Aeviqus Spirit agreed, but there were several tests with _one price_ to pay._

"If thou pass every test and prove thou worthy to gain the Kitsune form…"

"Thou desire be revoked afterwards – But thou shall be soon be passed into bondage."

"I agree," _resigned the fox, bowing towards the fanciful Spirit in respect._

_As soon as Lite's head touched the ground, he felt a tingling in the base of his tail… _

_As he watched the event happen with his own eyes, there was a sharp pain in the fox's ears and there was a surge of restrained and unprecedented power as his form grew more strengthened with each passing second... _

_A Kitsune stood in all its glory, the Kitsune now called Lite._


	6. Temple

_**Kitsune Lite**_

"_Syaoran! Please Syaoran, wake up!" _

_Syaoran opened his eyes a tiny bit, sitting up as he rubbed his head. Princess Sakura was leaning over him, a shocked look in her emerald eyes. "Are you okay? That was quite a fall!"_

"_I fainted…? Sakura, I was afraid that dark look-alike took you away!" protested Syaoran. His beloved smiled cunningly and yet seductively, a grin was creeping up on her usually innocent face. The cloaked teenager was shocked beyond belief…  
"That's because we're not in Laiten," Sakura started slowly; "We are in XANADU!"_

"_WHAA-?!" Syaoran fell backwards as he realised that the green background behind them was rapidly changing into a disco-lit stadium with flashing lights… _

_To his horror, it looked like one of those incredibly cheesy film sets that he saw on Television in other worlds. Oh no, the film set was of that horrible movie called…_

"_XANADU, XANADU," Sakura screeched out of tune, Syaoran could feel roller-skates clasped around his ankles and he tried to regain his balance only to trip. He wanted to clasp his hands over his head as he winced in pain. But Sakura was totally oblivious to Syaoran's pain as she skated expertly, spinning circles around him._

"_Make the music stop," Syaoran whined uncharacteristically, the sound was hurting him and the awful music was beginning to swell up around the teenager. _

_Princess Sakura plucked the teenage boy off the ground and spun him around as she started singing the 'Xanadu' theme, Syaoran was slipping and falling all over the place as he noticed that he was starting to head towards the wall of the disco… _

_The wall was starting to get nearer; Syaoran could see every crack and nook on the wall. _

_CRASH!!!  
__  
"AAAHHH!!!"_

* * *

"_AAAHHH!!!"_ Syaoran screamed as he sat upright in a green unmade bed. This time, Syaoran noticed, he was fully awake from that horrible nightmare. Raw and watery sweat was running down in rivulets down his goose-fleshed arms. 

The teenager nearly leapt out of bed, shaking himself like a dog –

Then he noticed that someone was watching him from the entrance.

The entrance of the untidy room was guarded by a masculine and crimson haired lady with a slight aura in her eyes; Syaoran could see the raw intent as she held a weapon towards him…

That beautiful lady was clearly afraid of him, but was studying him with her inhibited eyes. Syaoran put up a palm, not knowing whether the female was either testing or protecting him,

"My name is Syaoran, please put down that knife."

The lady looked shocked as he was. As the knife clattered to the floor, the lady didn't even bother to pick up the customised bronze weapon. Syaoran could hear the strain in her melodic voice as she stared at him with interest.

"My name is Aura Elias, protector of the Laiten Warriors. I have found you in the illegal Tanret Forest and brought you to the Temple."

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time for the ceremonial ritual."

"Ritual?" stated Syaoran but Aura shushed him, looking around her suspiciously.

"I, Aura Elias, have committed a deadly crime in bringing you here without any permission." "Don't make yourself heard by any of the people and you'll survive."

"The animal spirits said that I will find out my destiny and past."

The teenager said, gritting his teeth with a raw and unseen rage. The sound of grating was heard.

Aura fixated him with a stern yet mischievous stare, Syaoran could see her purpose twinkling within the depths of her serious and dual-coloured eyes.

"Then you've come to the right place, Syaoran. For if you look beyond the court yard, there is an unguarded well, it was misused since Laiten first begun."

"The person who wishes to speak to the Guardian-animal spirits only has to drop three 'Solar-stones' into the 'Heavenly Bucket' at the bottom of said well. Then the spirits shall answer any questions the person may have. They can answer any questions in the cosmos!"

Aura's eyes seemed to flicker as silver as she stood up gracefully, the lady shifted her arrow quivers to the side of her already muscular body. In the depths of her eyes a spark seemed to burn insistently, "You better hurry, Syaoran, it is not long until the Temple's ritual has started."

"Once it begins, there is no halting the temple's progress..."

"Yes, lady Aura Elias," Syaoran stated quickly, he was shaken by the revelation.

"I bid you luck, Syaoran the wolfish boy." Aura whispered empathically.  
Syaoran could see a slight upwards tilt of the lady's lips as he ran. Was she smiling…?

* * *

Syaoran struggled as he attempted to cross the courtyard, the sound of his heavy footsteps vibrated with a dark foreboding rhythm, spelling out the intentions of his fevered mind. 

_Just a few steps more, and then I will discover the Dark one…!_

The boy swore within his mind, the shuddering sounds echoing behind him told him all he needed, the ritual was nearly completed.

The well was within his grasp, the muscles of his taut arm were straining as he brushed against one of the stones.

Heaving, Syaoran gasped as the stone broke the edge of the water, disappearing beyond sight.

A heavenly light poured from the dismal and deep well as a silvery voice hummed…

_"Ask me many questions five, provided you make out alive."_

Syaoran wasted no time; he could see the temple people interested with the ritual.

"Where is Princess Sakura and the Dark one?" he managed to splutter.

"_The Dark one which you seek is with your beloved in a land filled with water."_

"I see, what is the Dark one who looks like me?" Syaoran panted.  
_"The clone of you who is also a Kitsune called Lite."_

"What is a Kitsune?" Syaoran was confused, he had never heard of a Kitsune.

"_A Kitsune is a creature of legend, able to shape-shift into human form."_

"Does anything the animal spirits told me is related to our history?"

"_You are not human; you are a wolf transformed into the appearance of one."_

By this revelation, Syaoran's mind now was reeling.

Part of his mind was telling him it was impossible, but deep down he knew it was extremely true. It was his destiny to meet the Dark Kitsune…

* * *

The temple people were approaching now; Syaoran could see their ugly intent written upon their serious and yet divine faces.

One of the Laiten 'maidens' was holding a twisted dagger towards Syaoran, there was a treacle-like tar liquid spread across the edge of the blade… Her face was hidden, and yet he heard the flowing voice of water.

"The creature must be offered to appease our God." Aura said softly within her hood which had concealed her face.

Syaoran's eyes widened with horror-filled recognition at her duality, he heard the voice and simply knew of his oncoming fate...

"Aura, you're not… The Temple's Maiden?!"

Syaoran screamed with renewed terror.

His face was distorted with the onslaught of the knowledge…

He could see the blade.

Frantically, Syaoran told the oracle to take him to the Kitsune's destination. Immediately, he felt extremely light and he felt his very particles dispersing like a sort of 'elemental confetti', if he could call it that.

Aura whirled around in horror as the boy looked like a wild dervish upon her and simply dissipated.

The heavenly light from the well had died down now, merely a glimmer of its former self.

Aura was surprised at how their encounter had turned out.

Her mouth was still gaping from the initial shock, but she knew of her duties.

"Find that canine boy!" she gently told the lady maidens. The warriors removed their 'sacred shrouds', which disguised their weapons and armour. They were under the commands of the Temple Maiden, they knew of her intentioned disguises.

But these warriors will search for the wolfish boy, come hell or high waters…

* * *

_In the world of Irrigarten…_

Fye was watching Lite eat with renewed vigour, he liked the 'feisty fire-cracker' Syaoran rather than the previous one of the past. In fact, Fye was quietly grinning to himself as he served some of the 'new world dishes' to the other group.

"Soup's on!" he sang gaily, sounding very swishy in the process. He brandished a type of steaming seaweed entrée.

Kurogane merely poked at the aquatic meal he was offered, refusing to eat a single bite.

Fye tried to coax the very frustrated Kurogane to eat by spooning it to his face and making baby noises.

Most of the meal ended up the blond haired person's nose.

Kurogane spluttered adversely, he was swearing loudly as Sakura watched with fear.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T eat god-dammed seafood!" snapped Kurogane.  
"Speak for yourself; this seafood has been dammed in the local river." Fye grinned.

The only response was the shatter of the table as Kurogane lost control.

He upturned the table and broke it with his black steel katana, the meals went _splat._

"DO YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?!" roared Kurogane. Fye shrugged.

"No, I just like Chii." Fye smirked, Kurogane's mouth was open.

_Who?_

"The one from _Chobits."_ Kurogane growled.

"Never mind," Fye pushed him away.

* * *

Lite smirked from his side of the chair, he was enjoying this fight. 

He wanted to wave his 'tail' in the air, but then he composed himself.

_No I'm supposed to be acting natural, I shouldn't reveal myself in front of Princess Sakura. But I'm getting tired of this façade… _

Just then Sakura laughed and started holding his hand. "Syaoran, look!"

Lite tried to blush but wasn't able to, Princess Sakura didn't mind.

"Come here you," she smiled; Lite bent his face and was equally surprised when he felt the brush of tender lips against his cold cheeks. He ended up grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day... As he interacted with Sakura in the world of Irrigarten…

"I love you Syaoran," Sakura sniffed as she set her bed.  
"Me too, Princess Sakura." Lite smiled, and this time he really meant it.

"Why don't you put your bed next to mine?"

Sakura smiled, "Why?"  
"Just because..." Lite began before he blushed...


	7. Teasing

**Kitsune Lite**

_There were loud shatters of light as world seemed to splinter. _

_A dark aura filled the air as Syaoran shivered… _

_Was this the Dark one who he was pursuing? _

_The figure had icy-blue eyes but the rest of the person was covered in shadows of considerable depth. There was a strong slither and an enduring hiss that filled the air. _

"_Ssssyaoraaan, I have come for you."_ _The person chuckled, as he came closer... _

_Syaoran could feel the breath that came from him, it was as chilling as the frost…_

Just as Syaoran could stand it no longer, the world came back to him with clarity.

The firstthing he noticed was that his forest-green cloak was gone, replaced by a threaded shiny material which was as treacly as the black tar.

It covered from the shoulder to his knees and allowed movement more freely than ever before.

There was a slight pressure on his hands as Syaoran felt the weight of the bag he was holding.

The thread was woven into the fabric and the velvet soothed his touch.

The tassel on the bag reminded him of the touch of beloved; it had come to him easily.

The sound of water reached his sensitive ears and the background was depressing.

Without warning something wafted on the air and was heavenly to his senses.

Syaoran could sniff every molecule that came from the object. He was now wolf-like and he recognised the familiar scent as he breathed harshly, sucking in information with every air intake.

He sprinted; his eyes were glowing in the dusky atmosphere.

One lone thought had occurred to the teenager: _He must stalk the Dark one._

* * *

Lite was pleased to see the next morning that the Princess was busy… 

The Kitsune felt a strange sensation in his upper chest, the faint stirrings of unfamiliar emotions…

It was _lust,_ which was the name of the discomfort the creature wanted for himself.

Closer Lite stepped towards the Princess. No, he shouldn't have – but still his feet carried him there on flights of fancy – they felt as light as air and insubstantial. All the beast could think about at this moment was her gaily steps and her mesmerising laugh.

Lite now imagined Sakura as a pretty little vixen, her tails fanning him in all his glory.

* * *

"Syaoran, please assist me with this sword," groaned Kurogane as he mended the hilt. 

The statement snapped Lite out of his fantasies as the boy stood guiltily.

"Kurogane," he gasped, but the sound came out all choked up as a huge sweat-drop.

"I like the way you act, Syaoran." Kurogane admitted an ironic twist on his lips.

"It'll make you popular among the Federal princesses at court. What's your secret?"

Lite blushed unfathomably, it came naturally to him as Kurogane leant eagerly.

"You have to imagine her being dressed," spluttered Lite. "And clad scantily."

"Ah, so that's your little secret." Fye crooned as he entered with Mokona.

Sakura muttered a faint _Ho-eh _at Lite's indecent reply to Kurogane's question.

The desert Princess was undoubtedly unimpressed as Fye checked supplies.

"Irrigarten's shops are mostly comprised of the fish trading enterprises. We also need someone to gather the new species of fish and nutrious seaweed from the market and the strange stores."

("Since when was Fye ever interested in fish?" Kurogane complained.)

"Yay, a chance to go shopping." Mokona volunteered before nudging Lite.

"I'll go too," Lite attempted to sound like Syaoran again, adopting a mature voice.


	8. Treachery

**Kitesune Lite**

Costae sniffed the air delicately as she prowled the area, her gaze swept from both sides as the other Laiten warriors followed her lead.

The grass was dewy with a fresh scent when the humans passed over them, their jewels glinted in the morning mist. The destined Aura sent them to do her bidding, and search they must.

The wolf-boy mustn't have gone far from their proximate area.

They were more than experienced; these females were particularly experts of military strategies.

Irrigaten was one of many dimensions, surely there were numerous in detail.

Her warriors came across a broken breech, trampled by countless beasts. The claw-marks strike deep, clawing across the woody material; the warriors were intrigued as they stood.

Costae concentrated as she hacked at the harsh material.

Immediately, a foul wind drifted as she recognised the familiar scent.

_Marine creatures…! _She realised.

Sure enough, there were cries of horror as the moist ground defragment to reveal marine creatures of lost origins.

The predator screeched and threatened with fangs as the warriors charged. This world was bizarre and exotic; Costae felt a rush of adrenaline as the eagle-fish flailed in its unnatural element.

At once, fish-beast laid still, head flopping in dignity.

Costae with hallowed axe in her hands let out a victorious war-cry.

"Warriors, we have prevailed against a creature!"

Suddenly there was more movement, too much for them. There was more of this.

A flicker of speed as a shadowy figure walked past, a few metres away yet unaware.

Wolf-boy must have gone there, immediately Costae found herself sprinting

The warrior-leader sheathed her cloaked spirited dagger; it glinted in the stark moonlight slivery.

It was then too late, Costae realised her mistake as her dagger slid through the tarry material and yet it didn't reach its target. She couldn't get a grip on the weapon; it was as if it didn't obey her command.

Frantically she saw the wolfish grin as there was a sudden strike. And she felt his sturdy fist connect with her jaw-line as she flailed, just like that pathetic fish-beast. The attack stung raw and stinging like the battered fish she had defeated.

The warriors watching were stunned at this act.

They were silent as the boy stood and addressed Costae, forcing her to hear him out.

"Don't forget warriors of Aura that I hold the upper hand and you'll pay for it." He told her.

He growled deeply in his throat, a warning to the female Warriors, who were uncertain whether to charge at the Wolf-boy or just protect their leader. His hackles raised in threatened posture.

Syaoran seemed to be beside himself…


	9. Thesis

**Kitesune Lite**

**Author's Notes:**_ I'm sooooo extremely sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy wiriting other fanfics (including one with 19 chaps). I hope you all like the beginning of this chap! I will update this shortish chapter again when I have time :D YAY._

Lite 'whistled' cheerfully under his breath, passing like water through the crowds of Liaten. His disguise was working as perfectly, he was literally a fox amongst the flock. The crowd unnerved him so, but he let that fear slide past. So what if they were close? Closeness gave protection, the Kitesune reminded himself, and he needed that dearly. Despite his solitary nature, the foxlike human longed for the strange humans to disgiuse him. Vowed for the crowd to blend, covering him. This made the Kitesune safe from other thieves.

Besides his feelings were awakening, a kind of late-blooming happiness that he never knew he had. It amazed Lite, the capability to love creatures other than himself. Perhaps it stemmed from knowing Desert Princess was safe from the original Syaoran - or the emotions of currently human form he was occupying. Anyway, he let his alert thoughts ease as he travelled. As he went along, Lite tucked the note the Sakura had written into his pocket. It was a long list of ingredients the Kitesune is unfamiliar with. He scented the pugent fishy breeze, sniffling eagerly the smells of the market polis.

It was an enjoyable experience. He heard the crowds mill about, braying and shouting.

Without knowing it, the boy was singing lyrics that came directly from his new emotions. And that gave him a deep satisfaction that could never be quenched. He drank deep of the liberating feeling, and inwardly rejoiced. but something white and round was pulling at the corners of his green hood, looking contented. He looked up, a flash of annoyance crossing his face. White bunny creature just sat there on his head - stuffing itself with large dumplings, size of his fist. He let that instinct slide off, Lite must compose himself.  
"Mokona likes! Mokona LIKES!" The Mokona cheered happily.


End file.
